Polymeric materials are deposited onto substrates for a wide variety of purposes. By way of example, polymeric materials may be deposited onto the surface of a medical device to impart certain properties to the medical device.
Polymeric materials can be applied in many ways. For example, polymeric materials can be applied through techniques including dip coating, spraying, rolling, etc. Some types of polymeric materials can be applied using a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) process or a plasma deposition process. By way of example, parylene can be deposited onto the surface of a substrate using a vapor deposition process.
Materials that are vapor deposited are typically vaporized with a heat source and then allowed to condense on the surface of a desired substrate. Some polymeric materials applied with vapor deposition are activated after vaporization so they can chemically bond with other polymeric materials or the surface of the substrate.
Adhesion of a polymeric material to the surface of a substrate can be important for proper performance of the end product that is produced. By way of example, on medical devices, it is typically important that the polymeric material adheres sufficiently to the surface of the medical device and does not peel or flake off. Therefore, a need exists for a deposition method that enhances adherence of the polymeric materials to the surface of the substrate.